Friends or Enemies?
by NightPegasus13
Summary: Doji and the other villains want to take over the world by controlling Gingka. But what happens when they reveal his other identity along with his sister. Characters form saint seiya omega are in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE!:D I am so happy for new story. Ok, so Hoshimi's appearance is different, instead of having black hair and golden-brown eyes; she has blazing red hair and blue eyes. Anyway, I've been having this idea for a very long time… I just never wrote it down.**

**Gingka: What is this story about?**

**Me: Not telling you**

**Gingka: Please? And I will beybattle with you.  
Me: …NO. Now do the disclaimer please.**

**Gingka: No.**

**Me: Fine, -speaks fast- it's about Nemesis taking over the world.**

**Gingka: Ha I win! :P NightPegasus13 does not own MFB or Saint Seiya Omega and-HEY, wait a minute.**

**Me: Hahahaha, it was a lie, can't believe he believed me. Enjoy XD.**

**-The old DNA-**

The Garcia's, Damian, Doji and Ziggurat were discussing on how to take control of the world.

"Whatever it is that we do, is always ruined by Gingka." said Selen.

"There has to be a way to have Gingka out of the way." Damian said.

"What if we had his friends go against him." Ziggurat suggested.

"That won't stop him from battling, friends or not." Argo said.

"Then how about we control Gingka? Make him do whatever we want." Doji said.

"Then we are going to have to capture him and make his friends forget about him." Ian said.

"This is so amazing; we will finally get our revenge, amazing." Enzo said.

"Yeah, we'll make him look like a traitor that his friends won't want to save him or care about him." Argo said.

**-Month later-**

MBC was under attack, some of the DNA bladers have put bombs in various places, but they were only there so that they could get what they wanted and that was Gingka. The Legendary Bladers couldn't do anything because if they made a move against them, the bombs would be activated.

"Now, give us Gingka Hagane and nothing bad will happen." Damian told them.

Without thinking or fighting back, the Legendary Bladers got Gingka and put him between them and the DNA.

"Looks like your friends don't care about you anymore." Selen said as some DNA bladers went to get Gingka, but he jumped back to the right were the forest starts.

"If that's true, then I am no longer needed here, but that doesn't mean that I will go with you." Gingka told them in a calm voice.

Ziggurat then ordered some of the bladers to launch their beys at Gingka so that the blow can make him fall backwards hard enough to make him unconscious. When they did they were suddenly sopped by a wall of fire. A girl and 4 boys stepped out of the forest and went in front of Gingka, blocking their view.

"How dare you try to hurt him?" The girl said as she and the rest of the boys with her were about attack.

"Guys, stop. They don't know anything. " said a girl that came out of the forest. They then realized that it was Gingka's younger sister, Hoshimi. A boy with white-ish hair was at her right; they both went to Gingka's side

"Who….who are you?" Kenta asked the unknown persons.

"My name is Yuna. I am the Queen of Wind." said the girl.

"My name is Soma, the King of Fire." said the boy that was on the left side of Yuna.

"My name is Ryuho. I am the King of Water." said the boy at the right side of Yuna.

"My name is Haruto. I'm the King of Earth." said the boy that was next to Soma.

"My name is Subaru, King of Darkness." said the boy that was next to Haruto.

"My name is Jack, I'm the King of Ice and Snow." said the boy next to Ryuho.

"My name is Eden, King of Lightning." said the boy next to Hoshimi. (_A/N: Very lazy to tell how they look. Put Saint Seiya Omega Characters and it will show you what they look like. Jack looks like Jack Frost from 'Rise of the Guardians' the only thing that is different is that he has shoes on, he wears dark brown pants and he doesn't carry a staff with him.)_

"Wait, if you are what you say you are. How is it that you know Gingka and Hoshimi?" asked Aguma.

All of the Kings and Queen turned to Gingka and Hoshimi who just gave them a nod. "Do you really want to know?" asked Haruto.

"YES!" they all said, including the bad guys.

"We know them because they are both King and Queen." said Yuna.

This was shocking. Gingka and Hoshimi, were King and Queen? NO one could believe what they just heard.

**Aaaaaaannnnnnndddddd it is over. Next chapter will be in…..July 10, until next time. Joking, the story is not over.**

"That's…..that's not true. You're lying." Madoka said.

"You're kidding. That looser, a king, no way." Ian said in disbelief.

Everyone turned to Gingka and Hoshimi. They were both quiet and didn't look at them in the eye.

"Gingka, Hoshimi, is this true? Are you what they say you are?" asked Chris.

Gingka only stared at the ground and didn't answer. Hoshimi looked at them in the eye and said "Yes." Gingka then turned to the others. "It's time to go. You guys go on ahead…we'll catch up with you."

"Are you sure Koga?" Subaru asked.

"Yes." Gingka responded.

"Then we'll close the gate to the Kingdoms." Eden said.

"Yeah, Yuna and I can take watch and make sure no blader that's an outsider gets in." Soma said as Yuna nodded in agreement.

"…I'm not going to ask how you knew. Thanks guys." Gingka said.

"Be careful. Ok?" Hoshimi said.

"Don't worry Faolan, we will." Ryuho said as he and the others left.

"Wait. Who is Koga?" asked Tithi.

"And Faolan?" Damian also asked.

"I'm Koga, and Hoshimi is Faolan." Gingka said as his and Hoshimi's aurora appeared. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing; Gingka no longer wore his bey gear or his headband, Hoshimi no longer had blazing red hair or blue eyes.

**Ok, **_**now**_** it's over. Too lazy to tell how he looks….if you want to know, put **_**Saint Seiya Omega Koga **_**and Faolan's look is in '**_**long time no see'**_** first chapter**_**.**_** This is not exactly how I had it but if I put it my way, you wouldn't have understood anything…..and I think you don't, so what do you think?**

**Gingka: …**

**Me: Are you mad at me?**

**Gingka: No, I was just thinking about me being king and having a lot of power…though I wanted to know what the others looked like.**

**Me: Sorry, I was too lazy.**

**Gingka: Looks like it.**

**Me: Shut up…Anyway R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second chapter. Too lazy to explain some things, so just look it up if you really want to know what it is. Like the Pegasus crate and Andromeda's chains. So happy, haven't been able to update for a long time.**

**Gingka: Yeah, like a month. You already had it and didn't update it?**

**Me: I was busy!**

**Gingka: Sure, for like an entire month.**

**Me: Not my fault I don't have any internet and can't get any. Besides, I had HW and school work…just do the disclaimer before I throw things at you.**

**Gingka: NightPegasus13 does not own MFB or Saint Seiya Omega.**

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. Gingka, who no longer wore his headband and scarf, had a silver crate with the Pegasus design on it, and had changed his name to Koga. Hoshimi, who had blue eyes and blazing red hair, now had golden-brown eyes with black hair, and had changed her name to Faolan.

"Your… you're a monster." said a person from the crowd.

"They are creeps."

"I bet they were here to kill us."

"He's no hero."

Many things were said to Koga and Faolan for the way they change appearance.

"It looks like we were right after all." Faolan said as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Enzo said.

"We kept this a secret because we knew that you would have treated us differently if one of us told you. You wouldn't be are friends; you wouldn't trust us or believe us, am I not right?" Gingka (now Koga) said. No one said a word because they knew that it was true, they would have treated him differently if he told them who he really was. "That's what I thought." Koga said as he turned to leave.

"You better come with us if you don't want this place to be destroyed or else-" Ian stopped at mid-sentence when he couldn't find the controller that activated the bombs.

"Looking for this?" Faolan asked as she raises her right hand were the controller was.

"How did you get it?" Yuki asked.

"It was very easy Yuki. My chains grabbed it for me when you guys weren't paying attention." Faolan said.

"What chains?" Everyone (except Koga) asked.

"_Those _chains." Faolan said, pointing to the right side of Ian. Everyone turned to see chains lying beside Ian's feet, motionless. Their eyes followed the chain to see where it came from; it started at Faolan's right hand and wrapped itself around her arm. How is it possible that they didn't see it? She was holding the controller and chain in the same hand. How could they have missed it? Some of the DNA bladers grabbed the chain so that Faolan couldn't leave, since it was wrapped around her arm. To everyone's surprise (except Faolan and Koga) the chains started to move on their own, escaping the grasped of the DNA bladers, then it disappeared.

"Yeah, Faolan forgot to mention that she can control the chains and bad idea if you try to attack her when she has them on." Koga said

"I'd say worse if I used a special move with them." The controller was being covered in Ice in Faolan's hand. "Then again, terrible if they get me angry enough." Faolan gripped the controller and it was then shattered to millions of pieces, like dust. The sound of glass breaking was heard every ware, they then realized that the same thing was happening to the bombs.

"Dangerous, terrible, troubled and everything else is they make us attack in full armor." Koga said as he turned to the villains. "You win. Darkness now rules over the world of Beyblade." Everyone gasped in shock at what Koga said.

"Subaru, you are now responsible for Beyblade." Faolan said as Subaru came out of the forest.

"Disobeying orders I see." Koga said with a small laugh.

"Sorry. But Koga, Beyblade is meant to be on the side of light, not in darkness." Subaru said.

"It won't be forever. They have 6 months to choose if they want darkness or light. If they don't make a choice by the end of the 6th month…they will be in darkness forever." Faolan said as Koga handed Subaru an object.

"This is Dark Equuleus, but this fusion wheel is different from the regular Dark fusion wheel." Koga said as Subaru lifted the bey up. _(A/N: you know, like when Gingka found Galaxy Pegasus.)_ Dark power was coming out of it, blocking the sun's light.

"It was nice knowing you. I was happy and glad that you were my friends." Koga said.

"Know that we won't longer cause trouble, you should be happy." Faolan said

"But… what if we made our diction?" Yuu asked.

"How are we going to find you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Here," Koga threw an object to Tsubasa "This will bring you to where we live. Just show this to the guards at the gate, they will take you to either Soma or Yuna and they will take you to us. You can bring whoever you want." Koga said. The object that Tsubasa was holding was a pendent that had the Pegasus constellation in the center, and many little stars were surrounding it. (_A/N: you can come up with something better if you want to)._ With that they left, leaving the world in darkness for 6 months.

**Ok, now that I have 2 weeks of vacations, I will do my best to post as many chapters and stories as I can. Just hope my mom won't bother me.**

**Gingka: Well then it was nice knowing you guys –leaves-.**

**Legendary Bladers and Madoka: Gingka! Come back, please! –Glares at me-**

**Me: What?**

**Yuna: They are mad at you for making them look like traders and for letting Beyblade fall into darkness.**

**Me: What did I do? Man,you people get mad really fast, anyway R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I haven't been able to use the computer.**

**Gingka: You have time to be in the phone but not the computer?**

**Me: Hey, I was reading Galaxy's stories…and other stories….**

**Gingka: ….**

**Me: …..ok, quit it. Do the dis-. Hey, I almost forgot. Koga, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Koga: Sure, Night Pegasus13 does not own MFB.**

It has been 3 months since the day Gingka and Hoshimi, now Koga and Faolan, revealed their other identity, handed the Beyblade world to Subaru and left. For those 3 months everything was good. There was no robbery, no car accidents or any other, it was very dark night that people were able to sleep well, there wasn't too much sunlight in the day, it just looked like it was going to rain, it wasn't too hot or too cold, and it was like they were living in a perfect world. Many thought that it was good idea to be in the darkness and that the villains were right, even the Legendary Bladers agreed, but on the beginning of the 4 month….everything changed. Some of the bladers that were battling fainted and then adults started to have the same problem, the temperature started to increase making it even harder to breath, plants were dying, crops wouldn't grow and this was leading to starvation. Scientist worked on what was causing this for 2 days and later on they solved the mystery. Everyone around the globe was listening on what the scientist had to say and it turned out to be terrible.

"With the darkness blocking the sun's light, plants can't make photosynthesis happen, making it harder for us to breathe and making the temperature rise. The sun is what stars the food chain, the most important thing need, without it nothing will survive."

**-AT the WBBA H.Q.-**

"This is very bad." Madoka said.

"So this is why Gingka and Hoshimi protected to world. So that the entire world wouldn't die." said Dynamis.

"But…." Yu and Tithi stared then stopped.

"Tithi, Yuu. What's wrong?" Hikaru asked

"It's just that… Well…." Tithi started.

"Just tell us." Chris said.

"Dynamis said that _this _is the reason why Gingki and Hoshi protected Beyblade right?" Yuu asked and everyone nodded.

"How is it that Gingki and Hoshi knew that this was going to happen? I mean if they didn't fight against the darkness we would have been here a long time ago, but it feels like they knew and battled against it." Tithi said.

"They have a point. How is it that Gingka-san knew this would happen? Including Hoshimi, they both fought against the darkness with determination." Yuki said.

"No idea." King said.

"I have an idea on how they knew." A voice said behind the group. When everyone turned around, they found the villains in the door way.

"How do you know?" Tsubasa asked.

"Subaru." Ziggurat simply said.

"What about Subaru?" Kyoya asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Madoka and Hikaru said at the same time.

"What's it?" Kenta asked.

"Subaru, he's the King of darkness." Madoka said.

"Yeah and from what I could tell Subaru seems to be loyal to Koga and Faolan." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, but not just Subaru." Argo said.

"All the other Kings and Queen are loyal to them." Selen said.

"It looks like we made our choice. Pack up everyone, 'because we leave tomorrow to go and talk to them." Aguma said as they all nodded.

"As much as I don't want to, we are going with you." Ian said

"Amazing this is amazing." Enzo said.

"Uh…okay…So we meet here at 10 the morning." Tsubasa said.

"Wait a minute." Doji said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"How are we all going to go again?" he asked.

"With the pendant, I think we just have to concentrate and hold hands so that none of us will stay behind." Dynamis said.

"Ok know that it's decided let's get packing." Kyoya said as everyone left.

**I know, I know, very short and boring chapter isn't it? Well I did my best. Ok so next chapter will be when they leave and go to the Kingdom that Koga and Faolan live.**

**Gingka: YES! So how does the place look?  
Me: Can't tell you. I'll just spoil the entire thing…and did you wanted to say something Koga?**

**Koga: Yeah, I was going to say that I will do all the disclaimers in this story for you.  
Me: -squeals like a fangirl- Really? **

**Koga: Yeah, you're my # 1 fan.**

**Me: -again, squeals like a fangirl- -hugs Koga- THANK YOU!**

**Gingka: -glares at Koga- so I'm not your # 1 fan after all.**

**Me: You are. You're my very favorite from Beyblade and Koga is my favorite form Saint Seiya Omega. Please don't be mad.**

**Gingka: Ok I won't.**

**Me: YES! –Hugs Gingka- Thanks for not being mad at me. R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry, **_**SO**_** sorry for not updating on this story. Gingka, Koga, do the disclaimer please.**

**Gingka and Koga: -sync- NightPegasus13 owns nothing except for her oc's and the idea. Enjoy.**

The next day, everyone was inside the WBBA and ready to go. Teams Wang Hu Zhong, Excalibur, Lovushka and the rest of Wild Fang, along with Masamune, stayed behind and were communicated with the ones that were leaving.

"Ok, so this recorder will show us everything you see over there." Aleksei said as he handed the recorder to Tsubasa.

"Ready?" asked Dynamis as he then got nods from everyone. "Ok, let's do this." They were in a circle, holding each other's hands and concentrating on the home of Koga and Faolan. Everyone closed their eyes as a bright light shone. When the light faded, they found themselves in front on an enormous gate that was closed.

"Who goes there?" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see a guard with some weird armor on.

"We are here to see someone." Dynamis said as he held the pendent up so that the guard could see it.

"Ah, we were told that you might come. Fallow me." He said as the gates opened. Everyone gasped at what they were seeing and Tsubasa immediately pulled out the recorder. In the center, too castles were seen and houses surrounded them.

"If you're wondering, on the left is the castle of fire and on the right is the castle on wind." said the guard.

"Hey, won't the kids get hurt with the fire?" Madoka asked as she saw kids playing too close to the fire.

"No, that fire won't burn. Just like the Ice won't be cold, and the water won't wet you unless you want it to." he said.

**-10 minutes later-**

Everyone entered the castle of wind and the home of Yuna. When they entered the throne room, two persons were there talking, it turns out that it was Yuna and Soma. Yuna was wearing grey shorts and a pink shirt, Soma had red shorts and an orange shirt.

"My queen, there are some people that want to see you." The guard said as he bowed to Yuna.

"Oh, thank you Alex. You can go take a break." Yuna said.

"Thank you my queen." The guard said as he got up and left.

"We are heading to the gym so you caught us on time." Soma said as they headed for an elevator. The doors opened and everyone went inside, it was amazing on how everyone was able to fit without it being too tight. They got off on level 6; a girl with loose brown hair, green eyes, light blue shirt and shorts, and a clip board in her hands was at the door. "If you want to, I can take them to a room where they can wait." The girl said.

"Thank you very much," Soma turned to the group "This is Jacky, Jacky these are the Legendary Bladers, Madoka and the rest are the villains of Beyblade."

"It's nice to meet you Jacky." Madoka said.

"It's nice to meet you too Madoka. Come on, I'll take you to your rooms so that you can leave your things and then I'll take you to another place." Jacky took them to different rooms but made sure that it was close to each other. 30 minutes later, everyone returned, Jacky took them to a room that had couches, food, drinks, a big TV screen and a window that showed the horizon. Everyone took a seat and some of them began to eat.

"Hey Jacky, when will we talk to Gingka and Hoshimi?" King asked.

"I think you should see and learn a bit about them. I can tell that you're all curious." She said as she turned the TV on and showed all the Kings and Queens practicing. Subaru was wearing black shorts with a dark purple shirt, Ryuho had a light blue shirt with dark blue shorts, Haruto had grey shorts with a green shirt, Jack had grey shorts with a white shirt, Eden had dark grey shorts with a very light purple shirt, Faolan had grey shorts with a black shirt, and Koga had red short with a white shirt.

Haruto and Jack were lifting weights, Ryuho and Yuna where helping Subaru controlling his aim, Soma was throwing punches at the sand bag, Faolan was shooting arrows at targets, Eden and Koga were running in the running machine. _(A/N: I don't really know what the name is.)_ Koga and Eden had stopped running to rest for a bit and drink water. Jacky had zoomed in on Koga, Eden and Faolan. Koga suddenly got up and quietly went to Faolan. Before Faolan could let go of the arrow, Koga had spooked her, making her let of the arrow and have it land on the 3rd ring of the target.

"_Koga! Don't do that, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"_

"_Hahaha, sorry, but it was so funny!... by the way, your aim was off."_

"_You think?" _she said sarcastically.

"_Yeah, you need more practice."_

"_Like you could do any better."_

"_Sure I can. Watch and learn from the master." _Koga got his bow and arrow and aimed it to the center, but before he could let go, Faolan had blown air on his left ear making him flinch and have the arrow land on the 5th ring of the target.

"_Hey master, isn't the arrow supposed to land in the center?" _Faolan asked, teasing him.

"_Hahaha, she got you there Pegasus." _Eden said as he came over.

"_Yeah, looks like she did."_

"_May I have this battle?" _Eden asked Faolan as he bowed to her.

"_Of course, let's see if you can take the heat." _Faolan held out her sword that she had on the side of her waist. Eden took his sword out and they both went into training while Koga just stayed there and watch them in their battle. Jacky turned the TV off and looked at everyone.

"So… can you tell us some things about the others?" Argo asked.

"From what I can tell, there are some lovebirds between some of them. Soma and Yuna have been going out and many say that he will propose to her later on." Jacky said.

"Wait, so you guys get married at a young age?" Selen asked.

"It's different over here, if your 14 you would be 20 years…or was it…. It's very complicated to explain, no one really knows how it works and if they do, it's hard to explain it to others." Jacky said.

"What about the other boys?" Julian asked from the recorder that Tsubasa was holing.

"Haruto, Ryuho, Subaru and Jack are still looking for someone that they approve. I'm not very sure, but I think Koga hasn't looked for anyone that he can be with." Jacky answered.

"Eden is cute." Sophie said as she was day dreaming along with Mei-Mei, Lera, Selen, Hikaru and Madoka. All of the other boys looked at them.

"You got to be kidding." Chao Xin said.

"It doesn't look like it." Whales said.

"Looks like they've been bitten by the love bug." said Yuu.

"Well," Jacky began as everyone turned to her "You might not be able to be with Eden."

"Why?" all the girls asked.

"Because he already loves someone, he is protecting her form many things and also from other guys." Jacky said.

"And who is it?" asked Dynamis.

"…"

"Well?"

"…The same person you use to go out with Dynamis."

"….You…..You mean…..Hoshimi?"

"Yea, but she goes by Faolan now." Jacky felt bad for Dynamis "Fallow me, they have finished their training and I'm pretty sure you wanted to talk to them." Jacky said as she led the group to a different place, turns out they were heading to the castle of light, home of Koga and Faolan. For them, it was more like the home of Gingka and Hoshimi.

**-Inside castle of light-**

"Your majesty, they are here to talk to you." Jacky said to Koga as she pointed to the group.

"Thank you Jacky." Koga said.

"You're welcome." Jacky said and left.

"Look, we're sorry for how we acted to you guys." Aguma said.

"Yea we're all very sorry." Nile said.

"You're sorry?" Faolan asked.

"Yes, we shouldn't have acted the way we did." Masamune said.

"Can you guys come back with us? You know do things like we use to." Yuu asked.

"Go back?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, we know you are mad at us, but" Kyoya started.

"Please come back." They all said, including the villains.

"Gingka, Hoshimi please, come back." Madoka begged.

"I'm sorry but, should we know you?" Koga asked.

**Yes, yes it does end there. This is probably the longest chapter I've written, like 4 pages. So that recorder that Tsubasa had, showed the others that had stayed behind, what was there and they could talk to them as well…I know I'm confusing you aren't I?**

**Gingka: ….. You are.**

**Me: Well, I was never good at explaining things. R&R please.**


End file.
